Disney Tsum Tsum (shorts)
Disney Tsum Tsum is a series of shorts on YouTube following the adventures of Tsum Tsums in Disneyland. It premiered on March 22, 2015 in Japan and December 16, 2014 in the United States. The show also appears on the Disney Junior channel, the "Disney Junior on Disney Channel" programming block, and Disney's official YouTube channel. List of Episodes #O Tannenbaum (Christmas special) #Frozen (Episode 1) #Hunny Popcorn (Episode 2) #Mission: Cake Decoration (Episode 3) #Butterfly Chase (Episode 4) #Clockwork Tsums (Episode 5) #Rock the Amphitheater (Episode 6) #Fireworks We Are (Episode 7) #20 Meters Under the Sea (Episode 8) #Night of the Crawling Tsums (Episode 9) #Sushi Carnival (Episode 10) #Tsum Tsum Graffiti (Episode 11) #PointilliTsum (Episode 12) #Snow Mountain (Episode 13) #Tsum Tsum Disco (Episode 14) #Chocolate Factory (Episode 15) #Kendama Fever (Episode 16) #Hunny Fountain (Episode 17) #Ninja Castle (Episode 18) #Tsum Tsum Grand Prix (Episode 19) #Tsum Tsumoon (Episode 20) #Jungle Tsum (Episode 21) #Dino Museum (Episode 22) #Present Delivery (Episode 23) #Tsum Tsum Railroad (Episode 24) #Identified Flying Tsums (Episode 25) #Monochrome Tsum (Episode 26) #The Four Seasons of Tsum (Episode 27) #Tsum Tsum Cooking (Episode 28) #Sandwich Tower (Episode 29) #Firefly Parade (Episode 30) #Origami Zoo (Episode 31) #Spook at Graveyard (Episode 32) #Tsum Tsum Western (Episode 33) #Smart Phone Tsum (Episode 34) #Supersized Tsums (Episode 35) #Hopscotch Tsums (Episode 36) #Tsum & the Beanstalk (Episode 37) #How to Lay an Egg (Episode 38) #Pizza Special (Episode 39) Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy *Goofy *Pluto *Chip 'n Dale *Pete *Dumbo *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Eeyore *Lumpy *Stitch *Angel *Perry the Platypus *Elsa *Anna *Olaf *Baymax *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Little Green Men *Marie *Cheshire Cat *Maleficent *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Ariel *Dory *Hank *Bruce *Rapunzel *James P. Sullivan *Heihei Images Tsum_Tsum_Animated.jpg Tsum_Tsum_Snow_Mountain_Photo.png Episode Galleries O Tannenbaum o tannenbaum end shot.jpg Frozen frozen end shot.jpg Mission: Cake Decoration Tsum mickey and tsum pluto fighting over the strawberry.jpg Tsum pluto angry.jpg Disney tsum characters group shot cake decoration.jpg Night of the Crawling Tsums Pluto in skull.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-07-09-at-4.06.56-AM.png Present Day Present Delivery-001.jpg Present Delivery-002.jpg Present Delivery-003.jpg Present Delivery-004.jpg Present Delivery-006.jpg Present Delivery-005.jpg Present Delivery-007.jpg Present Delivery-008.jpg Present Delivery-009.jpg Present Delivery-010.jpg Present Delivery-011.jpg Present Delivery-012.jpg Present Delivery-013.jpg Present Delivery-014.jpg Present Delivery-015.jpg Present Delivery-016.jpg Present Delivery-017.jpg Present Delivery-018.jpg Present Delivery-019.jpg Present Delivery-020.jpg Identified Flying Tsums tsum donald and tsum daisy.jpg tsum tigger and tsum stitch.jpg identified flying tsums end shot.jpg The Four Seasons of Tsum the four seasons of tsum end shot.jpg Tsum Tsum Cooking tsum tsum cooking end shot.jpg Sandwich Tower sandwich tower end shot.jpg Origami Zoo origami zoo end shot.jpg Spook at Graveyard tsum malificent.jpg Tsum Tsum Western tsum tsum western end shot.jpg Trivia *All episodes are available on YouTube. Category:Short Series Category:Online Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Dumbo Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Pluto Category:Daisy Duck Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Toy Story Category:The Aristocats Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cars Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Finding Nemo Category:Tangled Category:Moana Category:Monsters, Inc.